


Reasons to Scream

by BizerkoKittykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizerkoKittykins/pseuds/BizerkoKittykins
Summary: Snape wonders why he even bothers fighting with James. JamesXLily and SnapeXLily implied.





	Reasons to Scream

Title: Reasons to Scream  
User Name: Bizerkokittykin  
Team: Muggle  
Character One: Severus Snape  
Character Two: James Potter  
Prompts: Screaming  
Notes (optional): "The funny thing? I've never really written Snape before. Nor have I wanted to. But here this is. " This was for an inter-team activity for the 2014 RS Games where we were randomly assigned a main character, secondary character, and prompt then had to write a very quick short ficlet. This was mine.

Snape could actually feel the rawness of his voice as he raised it again as Potter started talking over him. Well, Snape corrected himself, they weren't really talking. They were screaming, as always seemed to be the case. In fact, as Potter pushed closer, getting in his face to…Did he just insult his mother? Oh, well, let him. Snape let out more of the same insults. It seemed that any time that he and Potter weren't throwing hexes at each other or otherwise harming one another, they were screaming. Screaming, fighting, all the bravado and cockiness that youth had instilled in them, an ever-permanent fixture. Why did they always end up screaming? Why the constant fighting?

Snape by no means wondered why he hated Potter. It was just a matter of why he bothered wasting time by actually fighting with him. The reasons to hate were plenty, after all. He could practically see the cockiness and swagger, that feeling that he was simply better evident in the narrowed gleam of Potter's hazel eyes. So, there was Potter's cockiness to hate. There was the simple fact that he was a Gryffindor, one brainless berk running off without thinking among many. Then, of course, there was Lily.

And, actually, there was Lily. She was a splash of red against the corridor as she came running towards him and Potter. She had her books clutched tight in one hand as her hair a halo of red swept behind her in the wind. Then she was there, pushing him and Potter away from one another with a firm shove of one hand to a shoulder.

"Potter! You toe-rag!" she screamed, still short of breath. She gave an extra push to his shoulders, sending him staggering back. "Can you not give anyone a moments peace? Can you not stand to not be the center of attention for two seconds? Not leave anyone alone?" She grabbed Severus by the arm and dragged him a few steps before calling over her shoulder, "Just go find a life already!"

The fights and screaming, Severus reflected, were always the same, awash in nothingness, a bland tableau of hate and sound. Snape never fought for the sake of the fighting or screaming. It all came to this, to the moment where Lily took notice. And, as he spared a glance back, the gaze connecting hazel to that halo of red said that this wasn't just the case for him.


End file.
